The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technology effectively applicable to a semiconductor device including a solid-state image sensing element, and a manufacturing method thereof.
As is known, in a solid-state image sensing element (image element) for use in a digital camera equipped with an autofocusing system function, the solid-state image sensing element to which an imaging surface phase difference technology is applied, two or more photodiodes are provided in each of a plurality of pixels forming the image sensing element.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-165126) describes the structure in which the sensitivity regions overlap each other in the region between two photodiodes provided in the pixel for the solid-state image sensing element using a phase difference detection system.